Eon
Eon is an alternate version of Ben that had gone rogue and wanted to eliminate all other versions of himself. Eon is also the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Chronian from the planet Chronia in an alternate dimension. Bio Early Life Eon was sent to the Earth to activate the Hands of Armageddon and start the invasion on Earth. In this Time Eon was too old to activate the Hands,so, he hunted the Omnitrix Wielder to duplicate his DNA and control the DNA copy. But later was captured by the first Earth Plumbers 200 years before the original Series and was held through cryogenic freezing. Ben 10: Race Against Time Eon has a plan to activate the Hands of Armageddon. He uses ape-like aliens to help him use the Omnitrix to turn Ben into a younger version of himself showing some control of the watch, due to the fact that the Hands of Armageddon needed the energy of a young Chronian to activate. He also deactivated the fail safe so his DNA would completely overtake Ben's personality, essentially changing Ben into a clone of himself and leaves the scene of the crime seemingly wiping himself from existence as "two of the same beings cannot exist in the same place at the same time". As Eon, Ben activates the Hands of Armageddon which will start an alien invasion, but returns to normal after Gwen manages to reach Ben inside young Eon. The real Eon appears again and tries to exact his revenge, but Ben as Wildmutt manages to send Eon crashing into the Hands of Armageddon, destroying it in that timeline in a huge explosion of bright purple-colored glowing energy. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien In Ben 10,000 Returns, it turns out that Race Against Time was in an alternate timeline. As it turns out, Eon survived his battle against the Ben of that timeline, and has since been traveling through various different timelines, enslaving versions of Ben wherever he finds them. When he comes to the real Ben (20 years from Ultimate Alien), Ben 10,000 sends him 20 years earlier, to present day Ben. They eventually find out that he was absorbing the Bens, making them into his minions, and that he's a corrupt Ben Tennyson, wanting to eliminate all other Bens and become the one and only Ben in the whole time-space continuum. They realized that Eon was hunting them from inside their Ultimatrixes. However, Eon was defeated when the Hands were destroyed by Ben as Jetray. Paradox states that all the Bens Eon absorbed will go back to their own timeline and return to normal. Trivia *Unlike the other aliens in Ben's line-up that have their name made up by Ben himself, Eon was the first of Ben's aliens to share his with another alien. *Eon's motivations and plans in Ben 10,000 Returns are similar to those of the DC Comics supervillain Gog. Both are villains who travel through time and across dimensions, slaying alternate versions of a superhero wherever they find them. However, unlike Gog, who outright kills all the alternate Supermen he comes across, Eon simply enslaves all the Ben's he runs into. *Eon was Ben's twentieth alien transformation. *Eon was the first additional alien to make a debut in the live-action movie, the second is Nanomech. *An Eon is a time measurement unit that involves multiple eras and is equal to one billion years. *Eon says that he is the last of his kind, but he has minions. It is unknown if they are actual members of his species, or humans he enslaved. It is now revealed that they are all alternate Ben's. *He's the first alien to have a certain degree of time manipulation. The second is Clockwork. Alien X has full control over space and time since he has reality warping powers. *Eon is the second Omnitrix alien who escaped from it, following Ghostfreak. *He is one of five aliens to take over Ben while he becomes them. The other four are Ghostfreak, Big Chill, AmpFibian, and Ultimate Humungousaur. He is also the only live action alien to have done this. *Chronians don't exist in the mainstream timeline and Eon is a human time traveler, kinda like Paradox. Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Villians Category:Super-x